Your Mother's Choice
by crystalpiece
Summary: "Satu lagi, Sakura. Kau sudah punya kekasih?" / "Sudah, Bibi. Ada apa?" / "Putuskan kekasihmu, bibi akan mengenalkanmu pada anak bibi." / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. AU. RnR? :D


**YOUR MOTHER'S CHOICE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**

**AU/Rated: T**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, ayolah… Biarkan aku bekerja, aku kan juga ingin punya penghasilan!"

"Untuk apa, Sakura? Memangnya kau kira aku tak mampu lagi membiayaimu?"

"Nah! Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri, jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi untukku!"

"Aku tak keberatan mengeluarkan uang untukmu!"

"Penghasilanku bisa ditabung, Sasuke-kun! Selama aku bisa bekerja, kenapa tidak?"

"Selama kau _bisa tidak bekerja_, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau mau aku jadi wanita pengangguran yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang suami, begitu, hah?"

Hening. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak lagi mengeluarkan argumen. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dan membayar tagihannya.

"Pokoknya, kau tidak usah bekerja."

Dan lelaki tampan itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tampak hendak menerkamnya, namun tak berhasil.

**.+.  
**

"Selamat sore, Bibi!" teriak Sakura sambil menghambur ke pelukan seorang wanita cantik. Tubuhnya ramping, rambutnya indah, dan belum terlihat tanda-tanda penuaan di wajahnya. Namun, sebenarnya, wanita ini sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad. Dan ia sangat kaya.

"Kau kemana saja, Sakura? Ayo, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan. Para pelanggan menyukai konsep baju buatanmu, dan aku ingin kau membuat lebih banyak lagi." nada bicaranya halus namun tegas. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura senang bekerja untuknya. Punya bos yang baik dan cantik, bukankah itu anugerah?

"Siap, Bibi! Akan segera ku kerjakan!"

Ini adalah semester terakhir Sakura di perguruan tinggi. Ia menikmati pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai desainer di butik milik sahabat ibunya, Bibi Mikoto. Kadang Sakura bermimpi bisa membuka butik seperti ini bila ia sudah menikah nanti, membayangkan bisnisnya sukses, membuka cabang di berbagai kota, gaun-gaunnya di ekspor ke luar negeri… Tapi, ah, bahkan calon suaminya saja tak mengijinkannya bekerja. Menyebalkan sekali! Memangnya salah kalau dia ingin punya penghasilan sendiri? Lagipula, tak semua benda yang dia inginkan akan dikabulkan oleh Sasuke, benar kan?

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Mikoto sudah berdiri di belakangnya, mengamati bagaimana Sakura bisa menciptakan berbagai model pakaian yang modern dan indah melalui goresan pensilnya. Sebenarnya sudah lama Mikoto ingin mengenalkan Sakura pada putranya, namun baik Itachi maupun Sasuke mengaku bahwa mereka sudah memiliki kekasih. Huh, kekasih apanya? Anak muda jaman sekarang pasti asal-asalan memilih pacar. Ia tidak mau punya menantu yang hobi menghambur-hamburkan uang, pemalas, dan tak bisa mengurus suami. Tipe menantu idamannya adalah gadis merah muda ini.

Tunggu. Menantu idaman?

Benar juga. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Mikoto. Ia harus memastikan apakah Sakura benar-benar memenuhi kriterianya sebagai menantu.

"Sakura, mau makan malam bersama Bibi?"

**.+.**

"Kau memang bodoh, Teme. Memangnya salah kalau Sakura-chan bekerja?" tanya Naruto sambil menyesap kopinya. Sasuke diam saja, tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto.

"Itu artinya, calon istrimu seorang pekerja keras. Seharusnya kau bangga, Teme! Lagipula, kalau dia punya pekerjaan, kau juga untung. Misalnya kau bangkrut, keluargamu tak akan mati kelaparan," sambung Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Kemudian sebuah bantal sofa mendarat di wajahnya.

"Aw, sakit woi!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku bangkrut?"

"Kan itu cuma permisalan, Teme! Kalau kau bangkrut, mau kerja apa diriku ini?"

"Aku jadi punya pikiran untuk memecatmu, Dobe."

"Ya ampun Teme, kau tega sekali sih! Memangnya apa salahku padamu? Kau yang telah mengkhianati hatiku! Hiks…" ratap Naruto. Apa katanya—mengkhianati hatinya? Cih, yang benar saja!

"Kau ini bukannya membantuku, malah membuatku muak."

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau melarang Sakura bekerja?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ternyata dia sendiri tak yakin dengan alasannya.

"Karena aku tak ingin ia bekerja terus dan lupa meneleponku."

"APAAA!? Jadi, cuma karena itu?"

"Sebenarnya, ada satu lagi. Kalau dia bekerja, dia tak bisa… Berada di rumah setiap aku pulang kerja, menyiapkan makan malam, mengurus anak-anak. Selain itu, di tempat kerja dia pasti akan bertemu banyak lelaki kesepian yang berusaha menggodanya."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai terguling-guling, dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti bila tidak dijitak oleh Sasuke.

"Teme, Teme. Kau berkata seolah-olah kalian ini sudah menikah!"

"Memang kami akan menikah."

"Tapi kan belum! Lagipula, memangnya kau tahu apa pekerjaan Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Jujur saja, dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan. Kenapa dia melarangnya tanpa alasan? Mungkin dalam hatinya Sasuke takut seandainya Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang _maid_ atau semacamnya.

"Sungguh, Teme. Kau tak seharusnya melarang Sakura-chan bekerja. Kau tahu sendiri kan… Dia itu manusia dengan stamina plus-plus seperti monster," ucap Naruto sambil bergidik, teringat bagaimana Sakura menonjok pipinya waktu SMA dulu. Giginya rontok dua.

_'__Benar juga. Aku seharusnya mencari tahu tentang pekerjaan Sakura,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Dobe, keluarlah. Akan kuhubungi Sakura."

"Astaga, kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih atau apa, heh? Aku sudah membantumu, Teme! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih, bukannya malah mengusirku begitu saja! Huh, dasar!"

"Terima kasih. Sekarang keluarlah."

Setelah _mail box_ yang ketiga belas kalinya, Sasuke melempar _handphone_-nya ke luar jendela.

**.+.**

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto sambil membolak-balik daftar menu.

"Satu _spaghetti bolognaise_ dan _green tea frappio_," jawab Sakura pada pelayan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Pesanan anda, Nyonya?"

"Saya ingin salad ekstra tomat dan teh _oolong_."

Sakura tersenyum. Salad ekstra tomat. Ia jadi ingat kalau itu adalah menu favorit Sasuke. Bukan saladnya, tapi ekstra tomatnya.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu lima belas menit."

"Jadi begini, Sakura. Bibi ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu," ujar Mikoto membuka pembicaraan. Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. Pertanyaan?

"Pertanyaan?" ujar Sakura, menyuarakan kebingungannya

"Iya. Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja, Bibi. Jika aku tak bisa memasak, uangku pasti sudah habis untuk membeli makan tiga kali sehari selama 3 tahun," Sakura terkekeh.

"Kau menyewa pembantu, Sakura?"

"Tidak, Bibi. Aku merapikan sendiri apartemenku. Lagipula, apartemenku juga tidak terlalu luas, jadi aku tak butuh pembantu," jawabnya jujur. Nampaknya ia masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya bekerja di butik Bibi? Ya ampun, kau hebat sekali!" puji Mikoto. Ternyata, Sakura memang benar-benar tipe menantu idamannya. Mandiri dan tidak boros.

"Satu lagi, sayang. Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Sudah, Bibi. Ada apa?"

"Putuskan kekasihmu, bibi akan mengenalkanmu pada anak bibi."

"Ap-apa? Tapi, Bibi, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, aku tetap ingin mengenalkanmu pada anakku. Jadi, kau tidak boleh menolak."

"Kenapa harus? Sakura tidak mau selingkuh, Bibi!"

"Lihat saja nanti, Sakura. Kau pasti tahu, mana yang akan kau pilih," Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin (dan tidak akan) meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Bibi Mikoto… Sekarang, apa?

"Besok malam, datanglah ke rumah Bibi. Kita makan malam bersama, oke?"

Sakura pun mengangguk pasrah. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu?

Dan ketika sampai di rumah, Sakura kaget ketika mendapati tiga belas _missed call_ dari sang belahan jiwa.

**.+.**

"Sasuke, maafkan aku! Kemarin aku membiarkan _handphone_-ku dalam mode silent, jadi aku tidak dengar…"

Masih hening.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun! Kemarin aku makan malam dengan bosku, tidak sopan kan kalau aku makan sambil bermain _handphone_. Lagipula, saat aku ingin menelepon balik, nomormu tidak aktif!"

"Setampan apa bos mu itu? Apa kau sudah berpaling padanya?"

"Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun! Bos ku itu seorang wanita! Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Memangnya apa sih pekerjaanmu? Sampai-sampai mengangkat teleponku saja kau tidak mau!"

"Bukan tidak mau, Sasuke-kun, tapi tidak sempat… Dan kau juga tidak bisa di telepon balik! Seharian ini aku sering pura-pura ke toilet untuk meneleponmu, tahu! Aku rela ketinggalan materi demi kamu!"

"Asal tahu saja, Sakura. _Handphone-_ku sudah kulempar keluar jendela."

Sakura melongo.

"Jadi, kau masih tak mau memberitahuku tentang pekerjaanmu?"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Ternyata kau sangat kepo, ya? Aku bekerja sebagai desainer _part time_ di sebuah butik. Lagipula, itu juga membantu melatih kemampuanku dalam mendesain. Jadi, apa salahnya?"

"Aku tidak kepo. Aku berhak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan."

"Memangnya kau ibuku?"

"Aku calon suamimu. Sekarang, ikut aku. Kau dihukum, Sakura." ujar Sasuke sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa memanggangmu dengan saus tomat."

"Uhh, tidak mau! Aku sudah ada janji dengan _bos_ ku malam ini! Lagipula, pekerjaanmu masih belum selesai, kan? Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum menyelesaikan semuanya."

_'__Lagi-lagi _bos_ nya_,' batin Sasuke. Untung saja bos nya bukan laki-laki.

"Baiklah. Tapi, karena kau melarikan diri, hukumanmu besok akan lebih berat."

"_Aye-aye, Captain_! Sekarang, lebih baik aku pulang. _Bye_, Sasuke-kun sayang!"

Sakura merasa bersalah, karena setelah ini ia akan diperkenalkan pada laki-laki lain, yang bisa saja menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

**.+.**

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengamati Sakura, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

Selama perjalanan, Sakura tidak bicara banyak. Ia tidak siap. Hatinya menolak menerima lelaki lain, walaupun ia anak Bibi Mikoto.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita sudah sampai."

Alis Sakura mengernyit saat melewati ruang keluarga. Ada banyak simbol kipas, dan juga foto-foto keluarga Bibi Mikoto. Hei, kenapa wajah-wajah itu terasa tidak asing?

"Duduklah dulu, Sakura. Sebentar lagi makanannya siap. Biar Bibi panggil dulu anak bibi."

"Ibu, sudah kubilang aku sudah punya kekasih! Untuk apa ibu mencarikan jodoh buatku?"

"Keluar dan lihatlah siapa yang lebih baik. Kekasihmu, atau gadis pilihan ibu."

"Tidak mau. Aku tipe yang setia, Bu."

"Pokoknya kau harus keluar. Tidak sopan kalau tuan rumah tidak menyambut tamunya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi secantik apapun dia, aku tidak akan berpaling, Bu."

Sakura langsung melongo ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari balik dinding.

Dan orang itu juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sakura.

"Lho, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Itachi-nii!"

"Wah, wah, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal! Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan pesta pertunangan untuk kalian."

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Ibu. Sakura ini, dia…"

"Selamat malam."

Ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Sakura? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke heran. Jangan-jangan…

"Lho, ternyata anak-anak ibu semuanya sudah kenal Sakura! Sakura, kau tinggal memilih sekarang! Kedua-duanya tampan, kan?"

"Ibu, apa maksudnya ini? Sakura ini kekasihku."

Mikoto melongo cukup lama, untung saja makanan segera datang.

**.+.**

"Jadi, mengapa kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan Sakura pada Ibu, hm, Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia mahasiswa yang sibuk. Belum lagi sekarang dia bekerja."

"Tapi kan, setidaknya kamu bisa ceritakan ke Ibu, bagaimana ciri-cirinya, sifatnya, kebiasaannya. Atau kamu perlihatkan fotonya, biar Ibu tahu calon istrimu seperti apa."

"Hn. Sakura juga tidak pernah bilang kalau dia bekerja di tempat Ibu."

Sakura langsung salah tingkah karena ketiga Uchiha itu menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ano… Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau Bibi Mikoto adalah ibu Sasuke-kun… Lagipula, Sasuke-kun tidak ingin aku bekerja…"

"Kenapa, Sas? Bukannya bagus kalau Sakura bekerja? Itu membuktikan kalau dia bukan cewek manja." timpal Itachi.

Oke, sekarang semua orang menyalahkannya karena melarang Sakura bekerja. Memangnya salah?

"Pokoknya, mulai sekarang, Sakura akan tetap bekerja di butik Ibu," Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar keputusan Mikoto.

"Dan kita harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan pesta pernikahan karena Ibu sudah tidak sabar mempunyai cucu dari menantu pilihan ibu."

"Ibu, mereka bahkan belum bertunangan!"

"Iya, Bibi. Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Bagiku, lebih cepat, lebih baik." seringainya.

**TAMAT.**

* * *

**A/N**

Ini fiksi pertama yang aku buat untuk memeriahkan event Banjir TomatCeri. Mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan ^^ ide ini muncul tiba-tiba menjelang _deadline_, untung belum terlambat :'D Akhir kata, **Review?**


End file.
